Juvenile Smut-1000 Island Challlenge
by KbellaManoso
Summary: I couldn't resist the challenge. Use 5 words from a decidedly un-sexy list and write a smutty one shot. I felt the need to try and use all the words, which can be found in bold. I apologize now for the lack of classiness. If you are easily offended, you might want to skip this.


**1000 Island Challenge**

 **A/N: Here I am late to the party again ;) See what happens when I don't go to FB regularly? I miss a few challenges... I bow to WannaBeBabe who blew this challenge off the charts in one of the funniest things I've ever read!**

 **So this is what popped into my head at the thought of the challenge. Hope you enjoy it. SKIP THIS IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED parts are rather crude.**

RANGER POV

It was moving day. I finally convinced Stephanie to move out of this death trap she affectionately calls an apartment. There have been some very memorable moments here, some good-hell very good; and others we would all like to forget. I have never met anyone who can attract trouble like my babe.

Bobby and Lester were taking the last couple of boxes to the van, so I climbed the stairs and headed back inside to find Babe. I heard her laughing back in the bedroom and then snort before she started laughing harder. I peeked in and she was sprawled out on the naked mattress with what looked like paper torn from a spiral notebook in one hand and what was left of her heart attack in a bun; ahem, bacon double cheeseburger in the other. She took a big bite and moaned which Lord help me caused a reaction in my cargoes.

Hoping to distract myself I strode over to the bed and asked "What's so funny Babe?"

Startled she jerked her hand toward me and a glob of **thousand island dressing** broke free from between the bun and the meat; flew from her sandwich and landed with a **Sploosh** across the front of my pants.

Her blue eyes widened. "Oops, looks like you've got some special sauce on your **pecker** there Ranger," she said and leaned over and licked it off. Of course that was the moment Santos came back in to see if we had everything.

"Oops, sorry," he said with a shit-eating-grin on his face. "It looks like you got this Boss. Brown and I will head out." I waved him off. Stephanie giggled again.

"You keep doing that, we won't be leaving this room for quite some time," I said grabbing a paper napkin off the old nightstand and dabbing the last of the greasy sauce off.

"What are you reading?" I asked hoping to change the subject and get us out of here before things got out of hand and someone else just wandered in.

"Nothing," she said trying to stuff the mess of papers in her jeans pocket. I grabbed them prying the wrinkled papers from her fingers. "Really, Ranger, it's nothing," she said trying to grab them away from me.

I moved away quickly, eager to see what had captured her funny bone so completely and that she now was trying to keep me from seeing. It looked like teenage handwriting in large, round, swooping cursive letters depicting a smutty scene in juvenile terminology.

Her cheeks pinkend as I read the first paragraph aloud. "His fingers worked over my **moist** panties, rubbing from **taint** to **lovebox** , **buttering the biscuit** for his **love rocket."**

" **Love rocket?"** I smirked and skimmed down a paragraph then continued to read it to her . "The neighbors could hear his **ejaculatory scream** as a **creamery** filled me but I didn't care who knew..."

I paused lifting an eyebrow in question.

" In high school, Mary Lou and I were reading those cheesy, romance novels, you know the ones with the buff, long haired man on the cover saving some damsel in distress and we decided to try our hand at it," she said setting her sandwich down next to her large soda on the nightstand. She scrambled up and reached for the papers trying to wrestle them away from me. She stopped suddenly taking a labored breath .

I moved the papers up out of her reach holding them up over my head. "Hmm" she said, as her hand reached up behind my neck and pulled the leather hair tie out . Her fingers running through my hair shaking it out so it laid across my shoulders. "Much better," she said. Her warm hands slipped under my shirt and worked their way up my stomach and continued up my chest. She stepped closer and kissed my lips playfully.

"Babe," I said feeling my body react to her. Her body was warm and the taste of her causing my cargoes to become achingly tight.

"Hmm?" she murmured kissing me again, her teeth tugging at my lower lip as her fingertips ran over both nipples. A shiver ran through my body. Dios what this woman does to me! She pushed my shirt off over my head and I let it drop, still clutching the juvenile story in my fist. She took a step back and carefully examined the front of my pants with her eyes.

"From the **angle of the dangle** " she grinned mischievously, "I think you want me too, Ranger."

"More than you know, Babe," I said tackling her to the bed and kissing up her neck. My lips found that tender spot just below her ear that I know drives her crazy. She moaned running her hands up my back. "You like that," I grinned, "wait til you see what my **love rocket** can do in your **lovebox** babe!"

"Oooh Batman," she purred, "the way you talk," she grinned before our lips met in a hungry kiss.


End file.
